This invention relates generally to small, hand-held flashlights, and in particular, to a small, focusable beam flashlight having a watertight tail cap with an integral switching mechanism.
Heretofore, small flashlights of the type including a barrel portion for holding one or more dry cell batteries were known to include tail cap switches. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,253 issued to Roberts on Nov. 20, 1984 relates to a flashlight having a tail cap which incorporates a switching mechanism of the protracting-retracting type. The flashlight described in the Roberts patent leaves much to be desired because it includes a contact member which is coupled to a battery biasing spring at one end and which has an elongated leg portion which traverses the battery chamber to contact the light bulb. This contact member must be withdrawn when the batteries are replaced and thus is susceptible to damage or even breakage. Furthermore, the tail cap switch does not include any means for sealing out moisture which can infiltrate the flashlight causing shorting of the electrical connections or corrosion of the electrical contact therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,337 issued to Bieberstein on Mar. 22, 1988 relates to a flashlight having a switch located in the end cap of the flashlight barrel. The end cap switch of the Bieberstein flashlight includes a diaphragm which apparently is intended to provide a fluid-tight seal between the mechanical elements of the switch and the electrical contacts thereof. The arrangement of the Bieberstein end cap switch is less than desirable because, in addition to the diaphragm, a separate sealing O-ring must be situated between the end cap and the flashlight barrel to provide a seal against moisture entering the flashlight proper.